This invention relates to a temperature control apparatus applicable to injection molding machines, extruding machines, die casting machines and the like, and more particularly to a temperature indicating control apparatus having a data storing function, in which data required for controlling the temperature of the machine can be transferred smoothly and in an assured manner regardless of whether a host computer or a process control apparatus is therewith provided or not.
Heretofore, temperature indicating control apparatus used for controlling the temperature of various devices have been constructed such that the set data can be transferred as desired (instantaneous alteration of set values) under the direct control (DDC method) of a host computer or the data transfer control of a process control apparatus. Thus, in a case where one or more of the temperature indicating control apparatus are used, instantaneous setting of data in these apparatus could not be executed without aid of the host computer or the process control apparatus. The provision of the host computer and the like for realizing the instantaneous setting entails the difficulty of requiring an extremely high cost.